Heart and Soul, Bone and Blood
by Immaginator
Summary: Yuushi's musings about him and Gakuto. They've never been apart, but what if they have to someday? Well, let's say some things are just right together. Naughty pair OshitariMukahi Shounenai


Summary: Yuushi's musings about him and Gakuto. They've never been apart, but what if they have to someday? Well, let's say some things are just right together. Naughty pair (Oshitari/Mukahi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama

**Heart and Soul, Bone and Blood**

Some things are just right together, so matching that you can never break them apart, or so to say, don't have the heart to. Once apart, one of it will be no different from a missing piece of a puzzle, simply a lost fragment that hopes no more to be blown away with the wind, for its existence would only bring agony time and again.

A lock and a key, a hammer and its tongs, two peas in a pod, these are things that are essential for men's needs, but inadequate nevertheless when its partner goes missing. This can also be applied to tennis, principally in the doubles games. Speaking about tennis….

"Na, Yuushi? You'll be late for class if you don't snap out of your daydreams now," a crisp, familiar voice, like honey dripping out from those delicate lips were like music to his ears, the sweet nightingale sound accent elicited only from his brilliant redhead partner, his other half.

Breaking out from his midday thoughts, a rueful smile graced his lips as he turned to face his shorter partner, standing arms crossed at the door of the dorm in Hyoutei Gakuen they shared. "Amused are we not, pretty boy?" Gakuto piped, scowling at the bespectacled Hyoutei genius.

"No. You just make my day," Yuushi replied in that velvety tone, looming over the lither male. "Che, how cliché," the retort came, navy eyes locking gazes with those behind frameless tinted lenses. "Ne, Gakuto, some people say, some things are meant to be together. Heart and soul, body and mind. Do you agree?" the taller lad asked, strong arms snaking around his partner's tiny waist.

Gakuto shoved his companion away, pushing him at arm's length. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked ludicrously, glaring at the sapphire-haired male. Yuushi sighed in exasperation, burying his nose in the wealth of crimson mane. "No, it's just…I'm just wondering. All these while we've always been together, never been separated. I'm just wondering, what if…."

His words trailed off when a pair of slender arms encircled his waist, face nuzzling against his sinewy chest. Taken aback at first, but contented time and again. Gently he returned the sweet embrace, raking bony fingers through the silky scarlet locks. "I don't know Yuushi, and frankly, I don't care. I never give myself the chance to think of us being apart. I…I can't accept the fact….."

By now, Yuushi's bosom was drenched with fresh tears, and he lifted up the other's chin with his index finger, gazing into the depths of cerulean that was Gakuto's tear-glassed eyes, tear streaking down his cheeks. "I was a fool to ever think about that, Gakuto. We won't be apart, _never _will be. If fish needs water; and clouds need the sky, and so _I_ need you. I don't care where life takes us, what will happen after senior high, and what will happen after. All I know is, you here by my side. I don't give a damn what's prior, what's then, all I know is now. Now I'm here with you," Yuushi murmured, eyes igniting with passion and glowing with love.

"Yuushi…we'll never be separated?" Gakuto asked again, tears streaming down creamy cheeks, eyes shimmering with hope, anticipation. "Never." a solo answer was rewarded to him, a warm smile as the proof and ended it with a kiss, a simple gesture as if to seal his eternal promise.

Gakuto melded into the mind-blowing kiss, a dominant tongue sucking his own, brushing over his gums and teeth, lapping at his lower lips, caressing his palate, sweet saliva mingling in an euphoric sensation. Breaking from the lip lock, the taller male kissed the redhead's temple, a sign of affection.

"Yuushi no baka. You made us both late for class with your stupid ramblings," Gakuto quipped fondly, cupping the side of his boyfriend's face. Yuushi chuckled, bestowing butterfly kisses at the pale column of tender flesh at Gakuto's neck, nibbling the skin teasingly. Gakuto sighed. "Na, Yuushi…we'll never be apart. You and I will be together forever."

Lips still hovering above supple skin, Yuushi replied, "Heart to heart, blood to blood, bone to bone."

Deep down, he knew, they were destined to be in unity. They were double partners, lovers, and soul mates. Never breaking apart, for when one is demolished, the other will be left futile. Gakuto and he were victims in this case. After all, some things are just right together.

OWARI

Hi, this is my first Tenipuri fic. Tell me what you think about it, k? Both critics and comments are welcomed.


End file.
